1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a power conversion apparatus, a control device for a power conversion apparatus, and a method for controlling a power conversion apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Examples of conventional power conversion apparatuses include a matrix converter to directly convert power of an AC (Alternating-Current) power source to AC power with a desired frequency and voltage, and a regeneration converter to perform power regeneration to an AC power source.
Such a power conversion apparatus includes switching elements such as semiconductor switches. By switching between the switching elements, power conversion is performed. The switching may cause harmonic noise. In view of this, some power conversion apparatuses use a filter on the input side of the power conversion apparatuses.
Providing a filter on the input side may cause a resonance between capacitors and reactors constituting the filter, resulting in a distortion in input current. WO 2013/080744 discloses a method for suppressing such distortion by extracting an oscillation component from output current and regulating an output current command based on the oscillation component.